


a daydream away

by skyblues



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bayern München, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblues/pseuds/skyblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a miracle that the mysterious yet breathtakingly attractive blond that sat only a couple of seats across from him had not noticed the lingering glances Christoph sent him over the time. With multiple ninety minutes of football passed in the Allianz Arena without any form of contact, desperate times asked for desperate measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i. the master plan

It was no secret to anyone, that it had been the boy from exactly four seats away — block 24, seat 626 to be exact — with those piercing blue eyes and that infamous smile tugging at his features making Christoph swoon. He was angelic, and if Christoph ever thought he knew the definition to the word angelic, or hot as hell, he was proven dead wrong by now. Problem, though? Even his name was an unknown fact, but that did not keep Christoph from silently admiring him from afar. His season ticket to the Bayern Munich games in the Allianz Arena might as well be counted as a free pass to send those longing stares into the blond’s direction, all in the hope that one day things would progress from there. Christoph had no luck yet so far, even after what was exactly 549 minutes of football. Six full matches, and nine minutes of extra time. Not that Christoph kept track. It was a miracle that the mysterious beauty had not noticed the glances he had received from Christoph over the span of six weeks, six full football matches, and six weeks of sitting four seats across from him. He seemed oblivious to the fact that he had become the face of Christoph’s guy of his dreams. Quite literally.

Maybe he had himself to blame for never speaking up once, simply hoping or wishing that one bit of eye contact would be enough and that it would turn into this fairy tale with love at first sight and the happy ending. It had taken him long enough to realize, that things did not go that way. Having only the tiniest little chance with someone who he was truly interested in, would require him putting on his big boy pants and talk to him.

This week the boy had a different plan of action in mind, if it were to be called a plan however. It had more so been an expression of his annoyance and desperation sent in one tweet towards the official Bayern Munich account. His tweet has most likely caused many to snicker quietly behind their desks for a second, but nonetheless it grasped their attention. Hence why his phone had started buzzing around twenty minutes later, with a notification of their Twitter account popping up on his lockscreen.

[sent 14:23] **Christoph Kramer (@ChristophKramer):** @FCBayern Crazy goodlooking guy sitting four seats next to me. Care to tell me who sits in block 24 seat 626?  
[sent 14:25] **Thomas Müller (@esmuellert_):** @ChristophKramer Why don’t you just speak to him after the game?  
[sent 14:44] **FC Bayern München (@FCBayern):** @esmuellert_ @ChristophKramer We’re with Thomas! This is the time to tell how you feel. Good luck ;)

The responses had caused Christoph to scoff — as if the blond himself had not thought of that genius idea yet. If things were all as easy as people made it out to be, he would be far past the point of glancing in his direction.

[sent 14:46] **Christoph Kramer (@ChristophKramer):** @FCBayern So to put it brutally, man up and speak to him is what you are saying?  
[sent 14:47] **FC Bayern München (@FCBayern):** @ChristophKramer Well… man up and ask if he fancies a drink. No one would be able to resist.  
[sent 14:48] **Christoph Kramer (@ChristophKramer):** @FCBayern I’ll tweet you again to let you know how it went…

Time passed and passed from the moment that the game started at exactly three in the afternoon. Christoph’s mind was slightly distracted from the Bundesliga match against Hannover 96, and fingers were nervously fumbling with each other in his lap during the whole duration of the match. Not because of the fact that Robben was dribbling closer to the goal with the chance to score, or Hannover 96 coming dangerously close to scoring… no, simply because he had been debating what his opening line would be when speaking to Prince Charming.

“Just saying hello might as well be an option?” Christoph frowned when he tilted his head sideways to face Julian, whose lips had been painted by that signature smirk. It had always twitched onto his face when the subject of mystery guy from seat 626 became the topic of the conversation. Christoph, however, had no idea he had been thinking out loud when discussing the matter in his mind. “I would cut down on the code names for your hunk there, though. Prince Charming, really? That might be a bit too cheesy for his liking.” His apparently encouraging talk was finished with a pat on his shoulder and a reassuring wink. “Go get him, tiger.”

* * *

[sent 16:43] **FC Bayern München (@FCBayern):** Got any updates for us, @ChristophKramer? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this is based off a real story from a Southampton fan and I have been wanting to turn it into some kind of writing piece for ages, and I only did so now. So, here it is — or at least the first chapter. This is just to get the vibe and to see if anyone would be interested in reading it... It's also my first work on AO3 so that's exciting too, I guess? Also, please feel free to leave any kind of critique, feedback or tips. Lots of kisses! X


	2. ii. today's the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little angel that Christoph had anticipated to be sitting on his shoulder for good luck that afternoon, apparently had not been there. It took a second try to put on his big boy pants and talk to Prince Charming.

When the final whistle blew, the Allianz Arena blew up into loud screams of joy. The hearts of the Bavarians lit up with ecstasy as the German chants were falling from the supporters’ lips. The players themselves happily entered each other’s embraces before they dodged off the field. The score had been three to zero, which secured the now eleven point lead for. It was a given that they would remain at the top of the league, and the spark of hope was lightened that this would be for the continuation of the season.

But despite the success of the club, the little angel that Christoph had anticipated to be sitting on his shoulder for good luck that afternoon, apparently had not been there. Because looking to his right side — towards seat 626 — the previously occupied place was found empty now. There was not a sight of the gorgeous blond either. Christoph’s heart dropped to his stomach to find, even when gathering enough courage to act upon his feelings, he was once again stuck with his wretched life. Oh, the joy of being as unfortunate as Christoph Kramer himself. 

[sent 17:03] **Christoph Kramer (@ChristophKramer):** @FCBayern Lost him in the crowd :~( #heartbroken Maybe better luck next week?

With his hands falling back into his lap after hitting the ‘send’ button on his Twitter app, he noticed the two feet from Julian standing right in front of him. His friend stuck out his hand at Christoph. The blond just peeked up at the other through his eyelashes, and noticed how a gentle smile was tugging on his features. “It’s okay, you know? He has a season ticket.” The brunet shrugged, as if this were the simplest thing in the world. Maybe the words of his companion made sense, for the first time in ages, because the chance was only tiny that tall, blond and gorgeous would not be sitting in that exact seat seven days from now. “Besides, that only gives you a bit of more time to work on that pick up line of yours, mhm?”

* * *

Christoph rocked back and forth on his feet, as he stood in front of the entrance of the Allianz Arena for the next Bundesliga match. His hands were tugged in his pockets as the cold breeze passed him, his teeth grasping nervously onto his lesser lip. Today was the day, and it honestly caused his heart to beat a million and one times faster. Phrasing his feelings and altering thoughts into something more verbal was one of his weaknesses. Christoph’s flirting abilities went no further than glances from unacceptable distance and content sighs as his heart fluttered. He remembered that one time in third grade, the brunette with the braided hair and the flower skirt that had borrowed his pencils, causing Christoph to stammer his words and blush furiously. Even with another sixteen years of life experience his skill level had not risen.

The phone buzzing in his hands got Christoph pulled back to reality from his distracting thoughts. It even made Julian tilt his head upwards to glance in his direction curiously. Because there it was, another notification from the official Bayern Munich Twitter account on his lockscreen — this time it being a message that, well, brought a frown to his features.

[sent 11:53] **FC Bayern München (@FCBayern):** Today’s the day, @ChristophKramer. You can do it. Hope you (and him) like our little surprise ;) #GoodLuckChristoph

Surprise? He was puzzled to figure out what they had meant, by mentioning a little surprise waiting for him. But when finally entering the arena and ending up at his regular seat 622 in block 24, things became crystal clear. On his seat was laid a bouquet of bright red flowers, together with a note written down on a folded piece of paper. His fingers grapsed onto the piece of paper to unfold it, yet it was snatched from between his fingers by Julian before he could barely read a word. Christoph turned around on his heels to face the brunet, who skimmed through the note directed towards Christoph with his signature grin tugging at his lips. “Dear Christoph,” he began reading the lines overly dramatically, after clearing his throat. “We hope you can surprise your Bayern beauty with this bouquet of flowers. We do expect to see the end result of your flirting attempts. Don’t forget to send us a tweet! Good luck.” With those last two words, he folded the note again before popping it back into the hand that Christoph held up. “This person behind that Bayern Munich Twitter account is surely a hopeless romantic,” Julian commented quietly, and also cue the roll of his eyes as he said so. Christoph couldn’t help but let his lips curve into a tiny smile at the words of his friend. “Hopeless romantic or not, they do know a lot more about romance than—,” was Christoph’s response, before he was interrupted by Julian on spur of moment.

“Alarm! Prince Charming has arrived,” Julian remarked, as he mimicked the high voice of a teenage girl at the sight of the Bayern fan of seat 626 entering the stadium. With a gentle punch against the brunet’s shoulder, Christoph tilted his head so he could look over his shoulder. Now he as well caught the sight of a well known figure he had been looking forward to seeing. “Don’t stare now, or he’ll notice,” Julian muttered in slight irritation, his fingers grasping onto Christoph’s chin to let him face the other again. “Now — I will repeat my speech once more, _go get him tiger_.”

* * *

That was the reason how our nervous Christoph Kramer ended up with a bouquet of roses clutched between his fingers, slowly but surely walking towards seat 626 — a number he knew by heart now. He breathed in deeply, the air filling his lungs before breathing out and gathering to courage to raise his hand and tap the shoulder of the blond. The man turned around abruptly to face the younger one of them too. His bright blue eyes had a trace of curiosity glistening in them. “I, ‘uh, hello.” Not one of Christoph’s proudest moments, but nonetheless it caused a gentle smile to appear on the features of the other.

“I understand this might seem a bit strange, but these are for you,” his sentence was disrupted by Christoph holding out the bouquet for the support, “because I have been head over heels for you for the past month.” There was a sigh that fell from his lips right after the words had been said, because it had been a relief. It had been a weight falling from his shoulders, it felt like screaming it from the top of his lungs. “I’m Christoph, by the way.” There was a rosy colored blush creeping onto his cheeks as he stuck out his hand for the other to take. There was a second of piercing blue eyes staring into his, before the blond shook his hand. “Took you long enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is posted! I am not too sure if I am completely satisfied with this part, but it works and it's promising me a lot of Neumer to write after this. This will most likely be finished within three chapters, but if anyone would be interested I could possibly try and write some more within this universe, if any of you have requests or ideas. I hope you enjoyed reading this! X


	3. iii. lucky strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It appears as if for once, after taking it on the chin for what seems like ages, Christoph got lucky. All it took was a glance at those deep blue eyes.

"I'm Manuel." It felt as if the soft voice pulled Christoph away from his thoughts that had started to wander once his eyes met a pair of blue hues. He was pulled back to reality and the blond flickered his eyes up. There was a gentle smile tugging on the corners of Manuel's lips. Those perfect, plump, pink colored lips that never appeared more kissable than they did now. Even worse were those deep blue hues that you could aimlessly drown in for hours, simply looking at him and seeing the universe in his eyes. Or the soft looking, pale skin that he had badly wanted to trace his fingertips over. Leaving a trail of his thumb down his cheekbones, his perfectly shaped jawline, running over his lower lip. Or the desire to let his fingers ruffle through the dirty blond locks of hair, tugging gently onto the ends. It was only when Christoph regained his focus that he noticed how he still clutched onto the other's hand. With an apologetic smile Christoph let his arms fall back next to his body.

"Took you long enough?" Christoph quietly repeated Manuel's earlier words. It had been confusion that pulled him in the state of zoning out. He was baffled by the way the words fell from Manuel's lips with ease, the way it made his eyes twinkle in a way that it seemed suspicious. "Indeed, took you long enough," is what his reponse was. Christoph tilted his head back up. The blonde had raised one of his eyebrows and he swore the grin that played on his lips would be the definition of teasing.

"You think I didn't notice your stares? The breath hitched in the back of Christoph his throat as those words fell from Manuel's lips. It caused the blond to snicker quietly at his reaction to the words, and that only caused Christoph to be more flustered. "You're lucky I thought you were cute, or else I would have been distressed." Cue the Manuel-esque grin that painted his lips, that one grin that he recognized to tug on his features more than a million times before as he was... let's call it, _observing_ him.

"So, what you are trying to say is---" Christoph his sentence was interrupted by a much more greedy Manuel Neuer who seemed to have become sick of the endless staring and being in denial about one's feelings. "Yes, I have been head over heels for you as well, and you have permission to ask me out." Blue eyes widened at the unusual straightforwardness from the blond, and his lower lip was grasped between his teeth. "So, you want to go out with me then?" And as promised, there was the blinding smile. "Yes," he then answered.

* * *

[sent 12:37] **Christoph Kramer (@ChristophKramer):** Thanks to @FCBayern. He loved the flowers! ;) #wingman [image attached]

[sent 12:39] **FC Bayern München (@FCBayern):** We're proud of you, @ChristophKramer. Our work here is done. #WellDoneChristoph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter of the actual story! I might write more within this universe if I feel like it, or when you have certain requests or plots you'd like to see.
> 
> Also --- I have been thinking about writing another multichapter fanfiction, but this time most likely multiship. I am thinking of writing a roadtrip idea kind of story with the summer feelings based on Kids In Love by Mayday Parade. Be prepared for lots of angst, drama, love, sexy times, drugs, alcohol and friendship if I end up writing it. Hoes does it sound to you? ;)
> 
> But most of all, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter (even when it's slightly late, sorry). Let me know what you thought! X


End file.
